


Pleasures Across Time

by FinalConduit1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Harems, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: During Piccolo's training for the Saiyans, Gohan runs away in the night and finds himself in Capsule Corp., with Bulma reaching him for a new experiment she's made with his help. What transpires afterwards soon leads Gohan to discovering a new form of training - Zenkai boost via sex. Kid Gohan/Harem





	Pleasures Across Time

There came the indistinct sounds of sucking within the lab room as a young boy moaned loudly, the blue haired woman who sucked on the impossibly huge cock of Son Gohan closing her eyes, the four year old boy having a 13 and a half inch cock.

Stained and glistening with the liquid of her saliva, Bulma did her best to wrap her hand around the base of his dick, but quickly found that she needed to use both of her hands to fully grasp his dick, her gripping the base of his length as tightly as she could as she jerked him off with both hands, her lips wrapped around the wide head of his dick as chills of pleasure ran up Gohan's spine as she expertly sucked on the head of him.

Her tongue pushed itself into his dick hole not too long afterwards, and Gohan was moaning aloud as he closed his eyes.

Soon, Bulma felt his dick thickening in her hands, and she braced herself, sucking on for a split second more before she pulled her head off of him, releasing one hand and using her strength to aim his member, Gohan cumming strongly as his semen jetted out of him and splattered itself on the perimeter of the bucket Bulma had set up, her watching as his cock kept pulsing strongly in her hand, his cum shooting for a few seconds into the bucket and filling it up as Gohan released, him closing his eyes tightly as Bulma saw this.

Bulma smiled, seeing that his cock seemed to wither, only for it to seem to grow even harder in her hand as it grew every so slightly.

"This thing is a monster." Bulma laughed, before she looked to the bucket, the smell of it filling her nostrils, before she washed her hands.

After cleaning it up, Bulma put on the scouter she'd looted from Radtiz's corpse and checked the power level of the bucket.

"93." She said softly, before looking back to Gohan.

His loss of breath seem to be getting lesser and lesser with time, and she smiled despite herself.

"It's surprising that you cum this much so often Gohan." Bulma said, walking up to him, her fully clothed then as she walked up to him, her playfully grasping the head of his cock, her rubbing his dick hole with her fingerpad as Gohan gazed up at her.

He looked down sadly despite the pleasure her fingers gave him, and he asked Bulma something.

"Why won't it stay down?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bulma said.

It had been a few months since everyone had decided to start training for the arrival of the Saiyans, and during that time, Gohan had found his way to Bulma in the middle of the night after running away from Piccolo.

It was as Bulma had started to study power levels that she had grown curious about the level of power in a person, and though she initially hesitated, Gohan had agreed not to tell anyone of his participation in their activities, as it helped him with his early onset pubertal impulses.

He had spent roughly four days here as Bulma's guinea pig in her experiments to see how much energy was carried over in a man's sperm, and he seemed somewhat content with the arrangement.

The reason for this contented feeling not being full came in the form of the monster of a dick Bulma rubbed with her finger.

No matter how many times she sucked him off, it refused to stay down, with the time for it perking back up seeming to lessen the more he came.

At first, Gohan had explained how he'd felt a headache when he reached his climax, but by then, during the third day of the experiments, he reportedly felt nothing but dissatisfaction.

This was concerning for the woman, but she was unsure if sending him to a doctor would do anything productive, due to his alien DNA.

Bulma thought about it for a moment, and she thought of how, in most cases, people who were half breeds of different species tended to be sterile and incapable of having children.

In Gohan's case however, it was obvious by the amount of sperm he produced that he was very much a fertile child.

Perhaps a bit TOO fertile, she noted.

She sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to do anything that can be avoided." Bulma said. "There is a way for you to jerk it off yourself, but… you said that just made it worse, right?"

Gohan nodded, and she sighed.

Admittedly, Bulma had grown accustomed to getting hot between her legs when she sucked Gohna off, but the idea of getting pregnant by a four year old would surely result in the entire experiment getting blown.

In hindsight, she should've just told him how to jerk off, along with where, before leaving him to it.

But now, Gohan probably relied on her, even after she'd given him the know-how of masturbation.

At the very least he hadn't been introduced to the act of having genuine sex – while it was debatable on her part if oral sex was much further away from it, she imagined Gohan would have it several times worse if he knew of it.

Soon, the two left the lab, Bulma feeling guilty and Gohan feeling unsatisfied.

* * *

That night would find Bulma's mother, Panchy, lying in bed as she gave quiet moans of pleasure whilst fingering herself.

Though she had grown to her mid-40s around that time, Panchy had taken good enough care of her own body that she looked to be in her prime still, her body that of someone in her daughter's age range, or perhaps a bit more at the most.

Despite this, the woman had had a sense of longing for her husband's touch that had lost itself over the years.

While they felt love for one another, Panchy and her husband had become more distant, with him working late into the night on the many projects in his arsenal, in addition to running the Capsule Corp. company.

It had soon led to the woman herself being driven to this state to satisfy her sexual needs, and she felt that this night would be no different.

It therefore surprised Panchy when she felt a sudden weight enter the bed, and she groaned softly.

"Sorry," she said, "but I… I need to release these pent up desires somehow."

Her husband gave no reply, with Panchy only feeling something crawling beneath the bed before a tongue licked its way up her sopping wet clit, the movement slow, almost hesitant, but it sending Panchy into a shuddering state of pleasure, her closing her eyes as she spread her legs out.

The owner of the tongue kept licking despite the bitter taste of her fluids, and Panchy moaned loudly when he finally gained the courage to push his tongue inside of her, him seeming hesitant, before her moans goaded him, and he began licking as deeply into her as possible, Panchy biting her lower lip as pleasure finally began to fill her, the tongue moving its way over her sweet spot, the spot that he rarely touched on, and, as if worried he'd never do it again, she spoke, voice quiet, desperate.

"R-Right there again…"

The tongue paused around inside of her, then moved back to her sweet spot, with Panchy moaning loudly as he began licking there, licks becoming feverish as Panchy's toes curled slightly, her juices now gushing out of her as she felt his tongue pleasuring her.

Soon came the time where he pulled his tongue out to get air to breathe, and Panchy, in a fit of excitement, pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed, kicking the blanket off of her naked body in the very dark room before she got on all fours, hands gripping the head board of the bed as she braced herself.

"Stick it in me," she said, voice breathless, "stick your dick in and fuck me!"

The sound of the blanket moving off from him, the creaking sound of the bed adjusting to new weight, before the person grasped their dick, aiming it and rubbing the head of themselves against her wet pussy, both of them shuddering in pleasure and anticipation at the feeling.

"Please… please stick it in." She moaned, begged.

She got more than she'd expected when he tried thrusting his entire cock into her, only for the head to hit the wall of her womb.

Panchy's breath stopped short, her eyes widening at the immense bump in size.

Hands then grasped her hips, and the sound of groaning preceded Panchy giving shocked cries, her about to look back and exclaim to ask who it was, before her lust paved the way for her to succumb to it as she felt the cock that was much too big to be her husband begin plowing its way into her.

Gohan grunted as he shoved his cock into Panchy's pussy, her lubricant juices making the feeling more smooth as he repeatedly thrust his hips forward and back.

His small hands gripped at her sides as he groaned, his meaty dick stretching Panchy greatly as her cries of shocked pleasure devolved into moans of pleasure.

As their hips began to collide roughly, their flesh clapped loudly as Gohan thrust wildly into Panchy, the feeling of her tight pussy gripping him making him feel greater pleasure as it tugged on his member in a vain attempt at forcing him to stay inside, Gohan always pulling most of himself out before shoving the length of his cock back inside of her roughly, her large butt jiggling to his thrusts as he kept moving hard into her.

Panchy's skin soon became clammy and sweaty, Gohan having a harder time of holding her sides as he kept thrusting hard.

Her breathing soon turned ragged as Panchy hung her head in the midst of Gohan still fucking her, his cock scraping into her deepest parts, scraping hard against her womb and along every last part of her sweet spots, her stomach beginning to churn strangely.

"I-I'm close!" She cried to the bed sheets, eyes clenched tightly as sweat covered her body and face, and yet Gohan kept thrusting as hard as before, eyes narrowed as he did this.

As she said this, it soon happened; her grip on the head board of the bed tightened, her toes curled completely, her back arched itself as she threw her head back, a scream filling the air of the bedroom, her walls clenching more powerfully around Gohan's cock than before, juices squirting out of her enclosed hole onto him.

Despite stiffening greatly from her climax, Panchy's scream stopped quickly, as Gohan gripped her sides more tightly and proceeded to thrust harder and faster than before, Panchy's flesh clapping with his with each swift, heavy collision, her eyes opening as her mouth, still wide open from her scream, stayed open, her moans growing louder and louder with every thrust of Gohan's 13 inch long, 3 inch wide dick.

Her tongue soon hung itself from her mouth, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, with Gohan's desperately strong thrusts becoming even more fervent when her walls stopped clenching him, the boy now in a rush of lust and euphoria trying to make Panchy cum again to feel that same level of pleasure that he did when she had done so.

Panchy struggled to keep herself from falling unconscious as he kept thrusting that meaty thing into her, her on the glimpse of it as her sweaty hands finally released the head board, with her now getting on her hands and knees as she was pounded doggy style.

The woman began subconsciously thrusting her hips forward and back to meet his halfway as best as she could, her nails digging into the bed sheets as she let herself hang her head again, eyes closing tightly as she breathed heavily.

"S-So  _good_ …!" She moaned out between parted, labored breaths. "So long and  _thick…_!"

Gohan's desperate thrusts earned him a second climax from Panchy minutes later, yet despite it, he kept thrusting.

Feeling her walls clenching tightly around him, Gohan clenched his eyes shut tightly as he began thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, and in doing so, Panchy's level of pleasure exceeded that of her climax as she climaxed a third time during her second climax.

Gohan groaned at this, and despite her walls being tighter than when she'd first climaxed, he followed instinct as he pushed himself past her womb entrance, with him shoving himself fully into her prior to him shooting his semen fully into her.

The feeling of his seed filling her made Panchy stiffen, and yet she did nothing to stop it as her womb was filled to the brim, her fallopian tubes being filled with the dirty white semen as she felt Gohan trying to impregnate her, the woman who had not yet reached menopause feeling it as he did this.

Her elbows buckled under her, and she collapsed her head into her pillow as he pulled his dick out of her uterus.

Panchy's eyes widened when Gohan began ramming himself even harder into her than before, slamming his hips down into her as she sat with her rump stuck up in the air.

His cock didn't seem to soften that easily, and Panchy soon found herself getting fucked harder than she thought possible that night.

He soon grew tired of position he was in, and he pushed Panchy onto her side, the four year old laying down behind her before aiming his dick up into her, thrusting into her pussy before one of his hands lifted up her leg to make it easier on him.

Gohan began thrusting hard and fast into her, his thrusts now instead making her breasts begin to jiggle from how powerfully he moved, Panchy trying to support herself on her left elbow as Gohan did this to her.

Despite this, her nails once again dug into the sheets of the bed as they fornicated, her on the brink of both tearing the sheets and losing consciousness as her mouth hung open wide, her panting heavily as her dry, hoarse throat tried to convey her pleasure as he kept scraping his monstrous erection into her, words alone unable to fully convey the feelings Panchy felt in that moment.

When Gohan suddenly began drilling her hard enough that her G-Cup breasts bounced violently up and down on her chest, gripping her thigh as he held it up more tightly, Panchy's body gave a deep, long hearty scream of pleasure as her vision blurred, tears of pleasure spilling from her eyes as Panchy experienced an inhuman level of pleasure, her next four climaxes driving Gohan to enter past her cervix, into her womb, and allow himself to cum inside of her after the extended period of holding himself in, him thrusting as wildly as he could for a moment more as her walls clamped him, before he groaned and came inside of her uterus.

As Panchy felt her womb get filled with Gohan's seed, she gave shuddered, gasping breaths, as though she'd just been dunked underwater for a massive deal of time before being allowed the chance to breathe.

As her sweaty and exhausted body took in how thorough the sex she'd had that night had been, Panchy felt Gohan's cock slidng out of her, and though she was tired, she felt a wave of sadness fill her as Gohan got up, her falling on her back as white fluids began to leak out from her hole.

Yet, in that same moment, Panchy felt the eyes of someone gazing down at her in a predatory way.

While in most instances, this referred to a feeling of animosity or hatred being conveyed via gaze, and yet, in the dark, Panchy felt her own body quiver as she was studied by this mysterious gaze, not in fear, but in a sense of anticipation.

As she laid there, she knew that the person who'd just gone through two rounds of sex with her would be capable of filling the hole her husband had left longing to be fucked.

And, moments after spreading her shapely legs apart, Panchy's hopes were paid in full and overcompensated.

* * *

At the break of dawn, after having fucked long enough to fill the room with the stink of their sex, and cover most of the entire bed with their fluids, Gohan walked out in his t-shirt and baggy green pants as Panchy walked with a double legged limp as Gohan carried the sheets and blankets, her momentarily having lost the ability to walk right as she followed Gohan to the washing room.

Wearing nothing but a tight bathrobe, Panchy took in who it was as the light of the hallway clued her, and she was shocked to find that it was the four year old that stood before her that had fucked her like a wild animal for so long that she couldn't walk right.

Panchy, beyond her ruffled, sweaty hair and heavy breathing, looked normal.

"Gohan?"

The boy looked back up at her politely, and Panchy, in the aftermath of the passionate sex he'd just had with her, felt a large deal of shame fill her for enjoying it, not only for the fact that she'd cheated on her husband, but also because this now made her a pedophile.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs?" Gohan asked as he put the sheet and blanket in the washing machine.

Panchy pulled the robe tighter over her body, and she sighed.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone about what we just did together? It was really wrong."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

Panchy explained how people were only supposed to do that with their husbands and wives.

Gohan thought about it, then asked, almost hesitantly, "Is that why Bulma never let me do that with her?"

Panchy's expression gained a surprised look.

"You tried to do that with Bulma?" Panchy asked in surprise.

Sensing her shock, Gohan looked down, as though he was her child during a scolding, instead of the man who'd very readily tried to impregnate her for most of the night.

"Yes." He nodded. "She only ever does it with her mouth or hand, but she doesn't let anything else happen."

Panchy pursed her lips.

"I see." She replied quietly.

"Sorry that I did that to you." Gohan apologized, and Panchy blushed faintly, before shaking her head.

"It's fine. This just has to be the last time we do this sort of thing." Panchy told him, and though Gohan gave a look of visible disappointment, he nodded obediently.

She sighed, then looked down the hall, wondering briefly what she would tell her husband if he ever learned about this.

* * *

The next day would find Gohan getting sucked off by Bulma again, with her hobbling her head on him as she sucked powerfully.

When his climax came, Bulma did the same as usual, and found that his cum shot much higher, harder and thicker into the air, landing several feet off from where the bucket was.

Bulma's eyes widened at the sound of semen splattering on the floor, and she looked to Gohan in curiosity.

"That one was especially strong." Bulma mused.

Gohan nodded softly, looking down at her hand as she kept stroking him.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah?" Bulma looked to him.

"Could you be my wife?"

The question surprised Bulma to a large extent, and yet she gazed up at him, expression merely curious.

"Why would you want that?"

"Mrs. Briefs said that only husbands and wives could do it down there." Gohan looked down, and Bulma realized with a blush that he was staring down at the meeting point between her legs. "And I wanted to do it."

"N-No," Bulma instinctively put a hand over her crotch, despite being fully clothed, "you should only make a wife out of someone you love."

"You mean… like Mom and Dad?" Gohan asked her.

"Yes." Bulma nodded.

"But I love you Bulma." Gohan said.

"As a friend or a wife?" Bulma asked him.

Gohan was unsure.

"You'll find the right person eventually Gohan." Bulma told him, her sighing. "I'm sorry that I started this whole experiment with you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Her face reflected guilt, and Gohan was quick to try alleviating her.

"I-It's okay Bulma." He said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did, but I appreciate the concern." Bulma turned away. "I need to do something. I'll see you later."

After washing her hands, Bulma went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before finally going to another lab, leaving Gohan saddened and dissatisfied.

* * *

Bulma opened up the capsule to her recently finished product, it being a time machine.

She recalled gathering the dragon balls two years prior to then and asking Shenron for the blueprints and material list for such a machine (the notion of simply wishing for the product felt less satisfying a means to her than making it herself), and as she stood in front of it, she sighed, taking up a diary and reading it over.

It was a very detailed and time oriented account of the past several days after she'd completed the time machine, but she, for fear of causing some type of unwarranted change, had refrained from going back.

In this moment, however, she believed she could put this machine to actual use.

She understood that the greatest thing to do, for her part, was try to undo her own mistakes, and she believed that her past self could comprehend it easily, if she wanted to avoid going into the experiments with Gohan.

It was with this line of thinking that Bulma climbed inside and finally used the time machine for the first time.

* * *

Past Bulma, in the midst of finishing work on Raditz's scouter, sighed as she decided to take a break, her going to the bathroom, unaware of her Present self gazing out at her.

With this done, Bulma ran to where the scouter was, it having the stick-it note ordering the reader to read its contents, and placed it down before rushing out and away.

When Past Bulma would return, she would see the same journal she'd kept for days and become confused at the message, only to read it and realize what had happened.

"… Huh." Past Bulma murmured softly after reading about the experiments. "Never thought I'd be a pedophile in the future for the sake of science. Go figure."

* * *

Present Bulma returned with the expectation that this would resolve the problem, and went to see Gohan, finding him still sitting glumly on the table.

"Is everything alright Gohan?" She asked.

Her memories hadn't been altered by the change in time, she noted, but perhaps Gohan's were.

If it had gone according to plan, then the experiment would have never happened.

Yet when Gohan looked to her, his expression was saddened.

"I'm okay. I just feel bad for making you feel guilty." Gohan replied.

Bulma blinked.

Then, uncertainly, she spoke, "Guilty for what?"

"For… doing that thing with your mouth." Gohan said, and she froze over.

She then looked about herself, remembering it being in this lab that she'd kept the journal out of habit.

Logically, it would be here as well, but when Bulma couldn't find it, she realized what had happened.

"… Well," Bulma rubbed her head as she muttered this to herself, "I guess I just ended up proving Multiverse Theory is an actual thing. That's great."

"Bulma?"

"Gohan," Bulma walked up to him, "there's something I need to teach you. Something to at least help you when you feel your thing getting hard."

It was with this statement that Bulma taught a four year old how to masturbate, and that was the end of their arrangement.

* * *

The growing tension within her body greeted her, and Panchy soon succumbed to the impulse to pleasure herself.

Today was a troubled day for it however.

In most cases, she would think back to her husband having sex with her to arouse and help herself through the experience.

In that moment however, Panchy kept mixing the image of her husband with Gohan, and it soon made her angry whenever she stopped, after her brain had mixed the two up for the umpteenth time in her fantasy.

The sex with her husband had always been subdued, yet romantic and slow, and she believed this to be her preference.

Contrary to him, Gohan had been wild and lustful, his apparent libido so high that, regardless of the number of times he came inside of her, he still kept going.

It was less like sex between a husband and wife and more like the sex between a dominant, yet clearly wild, animal that had chosen a mate in the time of mating.

It had been as painful whilst feeling incredibly good, but Panchy knew in herself what she desired was the way her husband loved her.

Despite this line of thinking, Panchy's mind still slipped back to the night before, recalling how impossibly  _huge_  he was down there, of how he'd rampaged his way through her vagina and pounded it down to paste without a shred of regret of restraint.

For all her preferences, it was clear that Gohan had lusted for her, and had utterly ravaged the woman's body.

She paused as she realized she'd began subconsciously fingering herself to the idea of Gohan screwing her again, and she frowned, before laying down on her side.

She laid naked, as though lying in wait for someone to come and find her bare body beneath the covers and take her, as Dr. Briefs had often done in the early years of their marriages, and had eventually done during Bulma and Tights' childhoods.

She narrowed her eyes at the clock, and wondered briefly where this occasional release had gone.

This was before she shut her eyes and fell asleep, resolving not to masturbate again for fear of thinking of Gohan as she'd just had.

Now that she'd realized the forbidden desire however, it began to cloud over her mind incessantly until she forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

The day after for Gohan was strange, in that he didn't spend time with Bulma.

After teaching him how to pleasure himself, Bulma had been notably more distant to him, and he regarded it sadly.

With his newfound free time, Gohan went to try helping around the building, him helping Panchy feed the many pets she and her husband kept.

The woman often caught herself glancing his way, but Gohan didn't seem to notice, him more intent on doing what he'd come to do and help.

Whether this was out a sense of simple productive altruism, a distraction from his own hormonal impulses, or a mix of both, Gohan kept at it prolifically.

He was unaware of the stain that had formed when Panchy got up to leave, saying she needed to change her pants, and as Gohan remained and kept feeding them, Panchy would sit in the bathroom, panties soaked through to her pants as she breathed heavily, her on the toilet with both articles of clothing down her body as she fingered herself with three fingers, the fantasy of Gohan dominating her again filling her mind as she moaned aloud, fingering herself to her climax.

* * *

That night, the temptation returned to her, and when her hand trailed down her body to finger herself, she allowed herself to indulge in her fantasies, and in the afterglow of her breathless satisfaction, a sense of guilt filled her as she realized what she was doing.

Having grown tired of berating herself however, she simply rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day had Panchy looking to Gohan as he finished feeding the many pets.

She bit her lip worriedly, before she spoke, "Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am." Gohan said, though he didn't attempt to hide his glum expression. "Bulma won't talk to me as much as before…"

"Oh." Panchy blinked.

Gohan explained that he'd explained how he wanted to have Bulma as a wife so she could have sex with him ("do the things we did together" in Gohan's semi-innocent wording), and it had resulted in them growing distant.

Panchy gazed at him for a moment, then crouched down in front of him.

"Gohan… do you want to do it again?" Panchy asked him.

Gohan nodded slowly.

"OK." Panchy flushed faintly, before looking down. "You can do it with me."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"But Mrs. Briefs…"

"I know I said it's wrong. But I'm giving you permission." Panchy rose to her feet before undoing her top, her large breasts being revealed to Gohan, whose eyes became glued to them. "So it's fine."

She loosened her pants, pushing them down as Gohan saw her freshly shaven pussy, her not wearing undergarments, the woman having let her desires guide her, with her going to Gohan with the intent of seducing him.

She gazed at him, before sitting down on the grass of the garden and spreading her legs apart.

"Use my body as much as you need to." Panchy told him.

He gazed down at her for a moment, before he smiled broadly, him pulling his clothes off hurriedly before he came over her, thrusting his monstrous cock into her as he began to fuck her again.


End file.
